An example of the known solid-state imaging apparatus of this type is one having a plurality of photoelectric converters arrayed in a matrix of M rows and N columns on a substrate, and signal readout lines (signal lines) for readout of signals from the respective photoelectric converters (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 1). The signal readout lines are provided so as to extend along the direction of columns and between adjacent photoelectric converters.
[Patent Document 1] PCT International Publication WO00/26966